It is well known that numerous losses occur each year due to flies, vermin, insects, and the like attacking the skin of cattle, sheep, and other animals. Hitherto, toxic drugs have been used to coat the skin of the animals, which however have caused irritation to the skin, and have in some cases affected the milk production of cows. Further, the use of such toxic chemicals has had ill effects in the food chain with adverse effects having been noted among humans drinking the milk of such animals or the eating the meat therefrom.
It has also been a problem that cattle and horses are prone to lie upon their own feces, causing discomfort to them as well as providing further danger from insects attracted to the feces. Bathing has also been hampered by such excrement and urine upon the skin of the animals.